Family Meanings
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: Teddy Lupin works hard to learn the true meaning of the word family. With the help of his grandparents and his friend Victoire who might become a bit more than a friend , he learns that your family is all the people who care about you, and that his family is much bigger than he thought. Post DH one-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone. As hard as it is to believe, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I've written many crossovers, but this is my first just of Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy it, and please give me constructive criticism if you find anything wrong with it. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Eight-year-old Teddy Lupin had yet to fully understand the meaning of the word "family."

For as long as he could remember, his only family had been his grandmother and his godfather Harry. The two of them had been the ones who took care of Teddy, who always looked out for him, whom he loved. And he was fine with that. He didn't _want _anyone else.

But that all changed when Victoire and her family came over for dinner.

When the Weasleys first arrived, Grandmother sent Teddy and Victoire to play while the adults talked. Teddy was glad about that. He liked Victoire – she was nice and pretty – and, even more so, he disliked adult conversations. Harry was the only grown-up he knew who actually had anything interesting to say.

Teddy led Victoire upstairs to his room, where she immediately ran over to admire his stuffed animal collection. She was a good two years younger than Teddy, and a girl, but they liked the same kinds of things – and stuffed animals with the best.

"What's this one's name, Teddy?" Victoire asked, holding up his favorite toy, a stuffed wolf.

"Moony," Teddy replied.

Victoire made a face. "What kind of a name is _that_?"

Teddy try not to be offended. She was only six, after all. "He's named after my dad. Grandmother said his friends used to call him Moony."

"Used to?" Victoire questioned. "What do they call him now?"

Teddy grabbed Moony from her and hugged him tightly. "Nothing," he replied grimly. "I don't have a dad anymore. Or a mum."

Victoire gasped. "So, you don't have a _family_?"

"No, I have a family. Just my mum and dad aren't part of it anymore."

"But your mummy and daddy _are_ your family!" Victoire insisted.

"Not all of it!" Teddy argued. "My grandmother is my family now. And Harry, my godfather, too!"

"What's a godfather?" Victoire looked confused.

Teddy contemplated the best way to describe it. "It means he gives me money on my birthday," he finally answered.

"Oh. Okay."

"Children! Come down for dinner!" Teddy heard Grandmother call.

"We're coming!" He called back.

Victoire practically skipped downstairs, but Teddy took his time, thinking about what Victoire had said as he put Moony back on his special shelf.

Just because he didn't have a mum and dad, did it really mean he didn't have a real family?

Teddy wasn't sure. He didn't think so, but maybe… Either way, he hoped it wasn't true. He liked his family just the way they were.

* * *

During dinner, Andromeda Tonks noticed that her grandson was being uncharacteristically quiet. Normally, he'd be carrying on an amiable conversation, with Victoire at least, if not everyone else at the table. But tonight, he said nothing, instead staring into his dinner in silence.

After the Weasleys had left, Andromeda decided to talk to her grandson about it.

She found Teddy in his room, staring at his stuffed wolf, Moony, with a look of sad longing in his eyes.

"Grandmother, do you think I don't have a real family because I don't have a mum and dad?" He asked before Andromeda could say anything.

She went over to him and sat on the bed, next to him. "Of course not, dear. Your family is right here with you now. Me, your godfather Harry, all your friends, even Victoire. Your family is just the people you love."

Teddy made a disgusted face. "I don't love Victoire."

Andromeda laughed. "Maybe not now, dear, but I have the feeling you two will be spending a lot of time together as you grow up." She ruffled his hair. "Teddy, you'll always have a family no matter what, because you'll always have people who care about you. Do you understand?"

Teddy smiled and nodded, looking more like his old self again. "Thank you."

Andromeda kissed him on the head and stood to leave. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

Teddy Lupin was "saying goodbye" to Victoire as they stood on Platform 9 3/4, waiting for Victoire to go off to Hogwarts for the last time.

Suddenly, Teddy pulled his lips away from hers. "I just realized; this is awkward, since we're family."

Victoire frowned, her face a beautiful mixture of confusion and disturbance. "What?"

Teddy shook his head. "Never mind. It's just something my grandmother told me a long time ago about family being the ones you love."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you just kiss me then, family?"

Teddy grinned. "Alright, family."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
